Never Knew I Needed
"Never Knew I Needed" is the romance song preformed by Ne-Yo during the end credits of the film, The Princess and the Frog. The song, produced by Chuck Harmony, is heard during the ending credits of the film and is also the first single from the film's original soundtrack. The song had an accompanying music video which was in heavy rotation on the Disney Channel. The song was sent to rhythmic radio in the U.S. on October 27, 2009. It was released as a digital download on November 3, 2009. The song reached number 56 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. The song also has an official remix that features Cassandra Steen. Lyrics Ooh For the way you changed my plans For being the perfect distraction For the way you took the idea that I have Of everything that I wanted to have And made me see there was something missing, Oh, yeah Ooh For the ending of my first begin (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh) And for the rare and unexpected friend (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh) For the way you're something that I'd never choose But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose And never wanna be without ever again (Ahh, ahh, ooh, ooh, ooh) You're the best thing I never knew I needed So when you were here I had no idea You'd be the best thing I never knew I needed So now it's so clear I need you here always My accidental happily Ever after Whoa The way you smile and how you comfort me With your laughter I must admit you were not a part of my book But now if you open it up and take a look You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (Ahh, ahh, ooh, ooh, ooh) You're the best thing I never knew I needed Whoa So when you were here I had no idea You'd be the best thing I never knew I needed Whoa So now it's so clear I need you here always Who knew that I could be Whoa oh, oh So unexpectedly Whoa oh, oh Undeniably Happier Sitting with you right here, right here next to me 'Cause you're the best thing I never knew I needed Said I needed Whoa oh, oh So when you were here I said I had no idea I had no idea You'd be the best thing I never knew I needed Whoa oh, oh whoa So now it's so clear So clear I need you here always Oh baby, baby, baby please Now it's so clear I need you here always Music video The music video was directed by Melina. It was released on October 29, 2009. The video pays homage to several scenes in The Princess and the Frog. It takes place in New Orleans in possibly the jazz age—the time period the film is set. It starts with Ne-Yo walking through the empty streets fantasizing about a woman as jazz musicians play behind him. He walks into a restaurant where he works as a waiter the woman / "Princess" character is a beautiful and clearly wealthy customer who is dining with her family. Ne-Yo then goes into an empty warehouse which he imagines is a kitchen (homage to the scene in which Almost There is performed). He dreams the woman has come to visit him and they are eating some of Ne-Yo's cooking and having a good time with each other. Ne-Yo then takes a streetcar and he sees the woman with her family outside the home through the window. The woman looks up and sees him on the streetcar and runs after it. This is intercut with Ne-Yo overlooking the bayou where a large portion of the Princess and the Frog takes place. He turns around and the woman is standing behind him the two run to each other and share a kiss while two frogs on the bayou are also seen kissing. Charts Category:Songs Category:The Princess and the Frog songs Category:Romance songs Category:Closing songs